Un Mardi Excentrique !
by Hamleto
Summary: Parfois, face à la vie, debout, face à la réalité...la famille peut être un des plus grand secours !


**Salut ! Tout le monde !**

Vous allez bien ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Moi je bosse XD

Pour cette histoire, j'ai vraiment aimer l'écrire - un peu comme pour tout mes récit ^^" - et...et c'est tout XD.

P.-S : Je remercie INFINIMENT, ma jumelle avatar, **Katana00** , pour avoir eu la _patience_ (avec un grand « P ») et la gentillesse de bien vouloir me corriger.

 **Sur-ce bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

« Bon...Tu es prêt ?

\- Je-je crois que oui, ou…peut-être que...arrr, mec, c'est de la folie ! Laisse tomber !

\- Quoi ? Non ! On y est, on n'y va. On ne va pas reculer maintenant !?

\- Oh ça va ! On est juste devant une putain porte ! Aller vient, on se tire !

\- Non !

\- Bon sang, quand tu t'y mets ! »

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard. L'un sur le seuil de la porte, l'autre, en bas des marches, le regard déterminé levé vers lui, prêt à partir, mais sûrement pas avant d'avoir fait capituler son acolyte.

« Sting, bataille pas, elle va nous tuer, lâcha-t-il en passant une main sur son visage, dépasser par la situation.

\- Arrête ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu la connais, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de personne à prendre tout au pied de la lettre. Elle est bien plus ouverte esprit que la plupart des gens qui habitent le quartier. » Et d'un revers de la main, il désigna les alentours accentuant ses dires.

\- Oui bah justement !

\- Justement, quoi ?!

\- Regarde la réalité en face ! » S'exclama-t-il les bras tendus vers le ciel. « Ce que l'on s'apprête à lui dire, ça dépasse l'entendement ! Elle va nous réduire en miette. Ou pire...comme tu la s'y bien dit, avec sa grande liberté d'esprit, qui sait qu'elles idées saugrenues elle va nous pondre. » Le jeune homme, qui d'ordinaire montrait une apparence calme et sûr de lui, rarement perturbé par les éléments qui l'entoure. À cet instant, ne savais plus où donner de la tête, ses pensées l'oppressants le forçant à fuir. « Enfaîte si. Je pense savoir. Elle va nous cloner. Ensuite, par je ne sais quel moyen, elle va tuer une partie d'entre eux et garder l'autre moitié pour les torturer ou s'en servir pour d'atroces expériences. »

\- Rogue ?

\- Je t'assure que l'on va y passer !

Son ami ne l'écouter même plus. Préférant se plonger dans ses pensées obscures – qui n'avait pas lieu d'être d'ailleurs – faisant les cent pas en agitant les bras à chacune de ses réflexions, toujours en bas des marches.

« Rogue !?

\- Elle...Elle, elle va nous trucider !

\- ROGUE !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu stresses ?

\- La ferme ! Et retire ton sale petit sourire espiègle et moqueur de ta foutue belle gueule ! D'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce qui t'fait rire autant !?

\- Ha ha, détends-toi. Mais si tu veux savoir, je pense que c'est toi qui as hérité de son côté barge. Aller vient. »

Sting, toujours sur le pas de la porte, tendit sa main au brun en face de lui. Mais celui-ci préférait rester sur place, loin d'être en confiance.

En effet, la porte qui se trouvait juste derrière Sting était plus pour lui, la représentation directe d'un aller simple vers l'enfer, qu'une « opportunité d'un avenir meilleur » comme aimer bien le lui répétait sans cesse - depuis ce matin 7 heures 30 - l'abrutit qui lui faisait face.

« Rogue, je te le promets, tout se passera bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Comment !? Mais !

\- Ça suffit ! On y va ! Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas faire _ça_ sans toi ! » Lâcha-t-il en pointant du doigt la porte. Et c'est plus résolue que jamais, agrippant à la volée le poignet de Rogue - toujours réticent – qu'il le fit rentrer de force.

« MAMAN ! Tu es là ?

\- OUI ! Je suis dans le salon ! »

En effet, assis en tailleur devant la télé, une jeune femme, portant depuis maintenant plusieurs années la responsabilité de « mère » et donc, à ce titre, elle est le modèle de ses enfants, se goinfrait successivement de pop-corn. Le pot était savoureusement rempli et badigeonné de caramel reposant grossièrement entre ses jambes, accompagné de boissons et autres confiseries en tout genre s'étalant sur le sofa et la table. Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient leur génitrice complètement désespérés. Comme d'habitude, pour elle les mots "exagérés" ou "excessif" n'avaient aucun sens.

« Désolée les garçons, mais le film, lui, ne vous à pas attendu. Pourquoi êtes-vous arrivé aussi tard ? »

Instinctivement, chacun regarda l'autre, ne sachant quoi dire. Il faut dire qu'ils n'y avaient pas vraiment réfléchi. Avoir pris la décision de tout lui révéler, ça, c'était facile et encore. Mais lui dire, avec des mots et phrases, moins.

« Alors ? » Celle-ci voyant qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, c'était retourner vers eux, une poignée de pop-corn en main prête à être avalé. « Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Euh...En fait, renchéri Sting, tu vas rire...J'étais avec Rogue.

\- Au lycée ! S'exclama ce dernier.

\- Oui voilà !

\- Ça, je le sais bien, on est mardi. Alors ma question est : pourquoi êtes-vous rentrés vers 17 heures, alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt 15 heures, 15 heures 30 ? »

La femme aux cheveux ébène, dont les doigts dégoulinaient de caramel, avait définitivement quitté son écran des yeux, pour porter toute son attention sur les deux nouveaux arrivants, qui lui semblaient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle était habituée à ceux qu'ils s'attirent des ennuis. Étant des cherches-merdes de haut rang - surtout Sting – elle ne comptaient plus les plaintes des voisins ou les allers et venus entre sa maison ou le boulot et le bureau du directeur. Mais leur faire la leçon n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ils étaient grands et, elle aussi, par le passé, avait développé une sacrée réputation.

« Oui, mais, vois-tu, aujourd'hui… » Poursuivit Sting. « Si on a pris du retard…

\- Si on a pris du retard, c'est qu'au lycée, avec Sting, on retournait en cours quand-quand ?

\- Quand il a glissé dans les escaliers ! » S'exclama soudainement son acolyte.

\- C'est ça ! J'ai loupé la marche ! Quel idiot ton fils, tu dois te dire » dit Rogue en se frappant le front faussement heureux, le rire nerveux. « Et dans ma chute, Sting, voulant me rattraper est-est…

\- Je suis tombé aussi ! Puis, me relevant tant bien que mal, j'ai voulu récupérer ses affaires éparpillées parterre et j'ai…de nouveau glissé.

\- Oui. Il a trébuché sur l'un des cahiers et dans sa chute...

\- Je me suis littéralement affalé sur un type qui avait un smoothie. Ce qui fait qu'on a dû lui en repayer un. Le même. Au bar qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la fac.

\- Donc voilà pourquoi on est en retard.

\- Histoire de dingue, hein man' ? » Conclut Sting sachant pertinemment que c'était complètement insensé.

Ladite mère, écoutant leur tirade – plus improbable qu'elle ne l'aurait crue – avait fait jongler son regard de l'un à l'autre, sans broncher.

« Ce malheur accident vous a pris deux heures ?

\- Il semblerait. Oui. Rétorqua Rogue, comprenant sans mal que c'était, tout de même, foutrement gros comme histoire.

\- Je vais devoir encore aller chez le directeur ? Car j'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller – encore – prendre votre défense devant ce golio hypocrite. Rébecca, l'esprit d'une femme rebelle et forte dans un vrais mouchoir de poche – 1m66 ça saut pas très haut – n'avait pas honte de clamer haut et fort ses pensées. Allant parfois au-delà de grands ennuis, mais ses fils avait su vivre avec, et, bien entendu, dénicher des combine pour calmer ses élans chevaleresques.

\- Non. Non. Bien sûr que non. » Clamèrent-ils en cœur.

Dubitative, elle n'opposa tout de même pas de résistance – le film n'attend pas. « Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien vous deux. Aller ! Assez discuté, venez-vous installer. » Les deux frères n'avaient toujours pas décroché. Elle n'avait quand même pas gobé une histoire, un mensonge aussi gros !? Ça se voyait comme une autruche en plein centre ville que tout était faux. D'un commun accord, ils se jurèrent de régler ce problème de naïveté extrême au plus vite.

Leur mère, Rébecca, avait décroché du monde environnant pour se focaliser de nouveau sur l'écran plat qui siégeait au centre du salon. Celle-ci ne perdit donc pas une minute à protester sur ses deux garçons, qui s'étaient volontairement postés devant-elle. Ils avaient besoin de toute son attention.

« Hey, vous êtes gentils, mais pas transparents...Alors zou !

\- Maman », lança Sting d'un ton las « ce film, tu le connais par cœur, alors tu décroches 5 minutes et tu nous écoutes !

\- On a quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer. »

Rogue n'était toujours pas rassurée, mais, maintenant qu'il avait les deux pieds dans le plat, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Dès l'instant où il avait franchi cette porte, pourtant si familière, elle était devenue le symbole de ses nouveaux cauchemars. Sentant sa peur grandir, Sting lui prit la main d'un geste réconfortant. Il reprit la parole :

« Écoute, ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, donc je te demande de nous laisser parler tout du long. Et un dernier détail, soit la plus ouverte d'esprit possible. C'est très important. »

Rébecca était restée assise, en silence, ne comprenant pas le comportement de ses fils, qui étaient, de toute évidence, bizarres. Ils lui en avaient déjà fait voir des vertes et des pas mure comme on dit. Mais par moment, cela pouvait dépasser l'impossible et elle se demandait, comme toute mère parfaitement seine d'esprit et noblement constituée, ce qui avait bien put leur passer par la tête pour faire une chose pareille ?

« Très bien, je vous écoute. »

Le blond prit une grande bouffée d'air, jeta un léger coup d'œil à son jumeau, lui serra la main pour se donner du courage et s'élança.

« Tu te rappelles de notre dernière discussion entre les homophobes et les homosexuels ?

\- Oui, les deux camps sont autant abrutis et désespérants l'un que l'autre.

\- Ouais voilà cette partie-là précisément. »

Rébecca s'affala dans le sofa en poussant un long soupir, ses bras retombant lourdement sur le cuir en un bruit sourd. « Mon grand, tu sais très bien que ce sujet m'exaspère. On ne peut rien en tirer. Enfin si, mais entre un groupe qui pense qu'aimer une personne du même sexe est complètement dénaturé et qu'il faudrait l'interdire. Alors que l'autre, ne cessant de dire, audits homophobes, de dégager, d'aller voir ailleurs, en gros « d'aller se faire foutre » ou je-ne-sais-quoi, on ne peut pas vraiment espérer apercevoir une quelconque évolution. » Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa position, faisant seulement mouvoir des bras sous les effets que donner sa voix lorsqu'elle s'exclamer un peu plus vivement, sa tête entrelacée dans la raie dessinée par deux coussins du sofa. « Enfin ce que je veux dire, et que je n'arrête pas de penser, c'est que, tant que les deux camps n'arrêteront pas de s'envoyer des piques, on arrivera à rien ! Ce n'est pas en disant de rêche « À toi, tu es homophobe !? Alors dégage ! » ou « Les tapettes les suceurs de bites et les brouteuses me répugnent ! » que l'on va voir des liens se tisser. Si l'on veut créer une entente, ce n'est pas en s'envoyant bouler à longueur de journée que cela fonctionnera. » Elle termina sa phrase d'un souffle. « Voilà la leçon est finie ! Maintenant, laissez-moi regarder mon film. »

Comme d'habitude, dès qu'elle était lancée dans le sujet impossible de la stopper. Leur mère pouvait être très obstinée et têtue, aussi, ils avaient appris à ne pas se marcher dessus par les autres et, par la logique des choses, il en valait de même pour elle.  
Et au plus grand étonnement de Sting, c'est Rogue qui prit la parole:

« Non. Désoler, on n'a pas fini ! Alors quitte ce foutu putain d'écran et écoute ! » Un sourire en coin, Sting l'observer. Son frère s'était enfin réveillé. Il était le plus calme, le plus posé des deux et savait contrôler ses émotions mieux que lui. Mais au vu des circonstances actuelle, la situation étant ce qu'elle est, la petite bête avait fini par montrer le bout de son nez et il ne valait mieux pas la titiller. Et Rébecca était bien placée pour le savoir :

« Bon très bien ! Voilà la télé est éteinte, je vous suis entièrement dévouée mes seigneurs » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- Merci. Donc maintenant que nous avons posé certaines bases, on peut continuer. Par contre, n'oublie pas : tu ne dis rien tant que l'on n'a pas fini. C'est clair ?!

\- Oui chef !

\- Par où commencer et bien... » Le blond se gratta frénétiquement l'arrière de la tête, tic héréditaire paternel signifiant généralement une certaine gêne.

\- Rogue et moi sommes homos. »

Rogue avait tout craché d'une traite. La lenteur de son frère pour s'exprimer et le stress avait eu raison de lui. Au moins la première étape était finie, maintenant, il s'en remettait entièrement à son frère.  
Les deux autres membres de sa famille, quant à eux, le fixaient avec de gros yeux. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que « le petit » Rogue haussait le ton. Cela eu le don de rassurer Sting. Même si son frère était perturbé par la situation, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Et ça avait l'effet d'un petit coup de fouet bien revitalisant. Lui non plus ne le laisserait pas en plan. C'était à son tour de se jeter à l'eau. Leur mère était sur le point de parler, mais il la fit taire d'un geste de la main, lui rappelant qu'elle avait promis d'attendre :

« Ceci étant dit, saches que ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet qui nous amène ici, du moins par en partie, en fait... » Il sentit une légère pression sur sa main, signe que Rogue était là, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. « Ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais, je... _on_ ne saurait comment l'expliquer, pourquoi nous et pas d'autres ? » Sting était perplexe, perdu. Comment se faire comprendre. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il se comprenne lui-même. « En fait, les questions ne se posent pas. Elles non pas lieu d'être. Je crois. C'est comme ça et chercher à l'expliquer serait trop compliquer. Je pense que j'aurais pu me voiler la face et faire en sorte de brûler mes pensées, qui, pour certains, serait obscène et tout bonnement contre nature et j'en passe. Mais, je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça. C'est arriver. Et je me demande bien, tout de même, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire pour que… » Il tourna sa tête vers son frère, les yeux brillants. « …Pour que je regarde mon frère de cette façon. »

Il prit une nouvelle bouffée d'air serrant un peu plus fort la main liée à la sienne. « Rogue et moi, on sort ensemble. On s'aime ! » Un silence s'installa suite à cette révélation. Rébecca avait tenu sa parole. Elle les avait écoutés sans broncher. Elle n'avait laissé paraître que des hochements de tête ou des « Mmm » par-ci par-là.

Du côté des deux frères, c'était la panique totale. D'un point de vu extérieur, on pouvait croire à un calme olympien, mais de l'intérieur, c'était plus de l'ordre d'une attaque nucléaire. Le doute. La honte. La peur du rejet. Le stress. Le soulagement d'avoir pu enfin se dévoiler. En leurs fors intérieurs, ce mélange avait eu le temps de bien mijoter et le résultat n'était pas fameux. Ils en avaient l'estomac tout retourné.

« Par pitié maman dit quelque chose, je vais av-

\- ENFIN ! JE N'EN POUVAIS PLUS ! J'ai bien cru que jamais vous ne me le diriez. J'en étais presque vexée. »

Rébecca s'était levée d'un bon sur le canapé faisant sursauter ses fils complètement tétanisés. Elle agitait les bras et commençait à faire son incontournable « danse de la joie » avec pour fond sonore la chanson des _Minikeums_ , « Mélissa ». C'est sûr, pour exprimer sa joie, il y avait mieux, mais on ne choisit par ses parents. La solution radicale, c'est, on prend sur soit, on se tait, et on essaye d'oublier ces mauvais moments très humiliants.

Sting et Rogue regardaient leur mère, effrayés de ce qu'ils avaient devant eux. Cette femme était folle. Cette femme était folle, excentrique et dérangée et…C'était leur mère. Cette chose, exécutant des mouvements plus loufoques les uns que les autres, chantant des choses incompréhensibles pour tout être humain normal, était leur mère. Ils partageaient le même sang. Enfin, pour la partie « oublier » certaines s'avère plus rude que d'autres.

Instinctivement, nos deux compères s'étaient reculé de peur de ramasser un coup involontaire de sa fameuse danse ou pire, d'être entraînés dedans. « Ma-maman tu peut te calmer...Tu nous fais peur. » Dit timidement traumatiser Rogue, ou peut-être bien plus blazer qu'il ne saurait l'admettre, sous le choc d'une telle vision qui ne s'effacera sûrement jamais.  
Ladite mère, à bout de souffle, s'était enfin calmée. De nouveaux assis, et s'assurant que son côté « légèrement » cinglé avait disparu, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent.

« Tu nous expliques ?

\- Si vous voyiez vos têtes !

\- Si tu avais assisté à ce que l'on vient de voir, toi aussi, tu ferais cette tête-là, s'exclama Sting en désignant son faciès d'un rapide cercle.

\- Oh ça va, j'ai le droit de m'exprimer.

\- Oui bah plus devant nous, renchérit Rogue.

\- Halala...

\- Sinon on peut revenir au sujet principal, s'il vous plaît ? Maman, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais t'étais au courant !?

\- Ouaip !

\- Depuis le début !?

\- Yes !

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !? S'écria Sting.

\- Baah ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Vous vous imaginez : « Salut les gars, alors comme ça vous sortez ensemble en plus d'être frère, mais c'est génial ! » Bon, au début, je me suis dit « Laisse-les tranquille, les pauvres. Ils sont jeunes. Il faut leur laisser le temps de s'épanouir. » Puis ensuite, j'ai bien cru que mes fils n'étaient qu'une bande de dégonfler, mal léchés sans couilles. La vache ! J'ai bien cru frôler la crise cardiaque.»

\- Sympa. Merci. Tu sais, si tu en as gros sur le cœur, vas-y, je t'en pris. Clama Rogue faussement joyeux.

\- Mais ça change rien au fait que tu savais et que tu n'as rien dit ! Tu n'imagines même pas comment, c'est dur de cacher un truc pareil ! Ton aide nous aurait été précieuse ! » S'emporta Sting.

\- Je sais et je l'ai fait exprès. Si vous vous étiez reposés sur moi, je ne pense pas que cela vous aurait été bénéfique. Le sentiment, l'amour que vous vous portez est incestueux. Mais, pour ce point-ci, cela dépend des gens. Il ne s'agit pas juste d'affirmer son homosexualité. Le sentiment, l'amour que vous vous portez est incestueux. Dans notre société, c'est tabou. En un sens, ça se comprend. Quand un frère et une sœur ont des rapports plus intimes, dépassant le lien familial qui les unit, on peut voir apparaître des problèmes consanguins. S'ils ont un enfant, il pourrait avoir des soucis au niveau des gènes et c'est grave ! C'est interdit par la loi.

\- Mais nous, on est deux gars, donc il n'y a pas de problème, enfin à moins que Rogue m'ait caché qu'il avait un vagin ?

\- Il y a ça et puis la nuit, je deviens un serial-killer humanoïde hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobe.

\- Un quoi !?

\- L'hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobe, c'est la peur des longs mots.

\- Mais où es-tu allé chercher un truc pareil ? Et tu en connais beaucoup des hippopo-machin truc ? Et pourquoi utiliser un tel mot pour décrire leur maladie. C'est con. Ils ne peuvent même la cité alors.

\- Sur internet et non.

\- Eh ! Mes idiots de fils, on peut revenir là où on en était, s'interposa leur mère en agitant ses mains devant eux.

\- Désoler, dirent-ils en cœur. Leurs esprits reconnectés, ils vinrent s'asseoir sur la table basse en bois, faisant face au sofa.

\- Donc je disais que, oui, c'est plutôt un avantage que vous soyez tous les deux du même sexe, mais il faut quand même rester prudent. Cela revient au même vous êtes deux hommes du même sang. Et si vous avez déjà eu des rapports. Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

« Bon, et bien, ceci étant fait, j'espère que vous vous êtes protégé ?! C'est d'autant plus important dans votre cas.

\- Oui, évidement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, affirma Sting d'un commun d'accord avec frère.

\- D'accord, ensuite… »

Rébecca se mit à les observer, scrutant le moindre détail : ils avaient grandi et mûri. C'était comme si elle les redécouvrait. Devant elle se dressait deux frères, deux jeunes hommes, ayant connu une vie avec des hauts et des bas. Elle le savait. Étant leur mère, elle avait été continuellement présente. Elle savait tout d'eux. Entre eux, c'était toujours très fusionnel, peut-être même un peu trop en vue des circonstances.

Même si elle a toujours été de ceux qui s'assumaient entièrement et aimaient contrarier la société, il y avait toujours une limite. On ne peut pas toujours se battre contre tout le monde. Comment ses deux jeunes ados pouvaient-ils se soulever dans une société ayant encore du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres sans en venir aux conflits où la plupart vivaient dans la peur de la « différence » et du « rejet de l'autre » ?

Elle avait peur. Elle était angoissée et terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas, ou de n'avoir pu les préparer, les protéger à ce qui pouvait les attendre. Peut-être qu'au final, ils avaient raison. Elle aurait dû leur dire, depuis le début, qu'elle était au courant. Qu'elle savait. Ainsi, elle aurait pu les protéger et les prépare à ce qui aller les attendre. S'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre et cela ne l'étonnerait pas – depuis le début, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâché la main et les coups d'œil qu'ils se laissant ne la tromper pas – elle s'inquiétait. Pour leur assurer un avenir sans regret et sécurisant elle devait trouver une solution.

« Maman, tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On se débrouillera, tout ira bien. » Mais la voix de Sting sonnait faux, elle tremblait.

\- Non ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des circonstances. Pour l'instant, vous avez réussi à vivre tel quel. Ce qui est plutôt une sacrée chance. Mais plus tard, quand vous commencerez à construire votre vie, vous devrez faire un choix. Et vivre ensemble, pour vous deux, me semble impossible. »

Sting et Rogue écoutaient. Chaque son qui se glissait hors de la bouche de leur mère sonnait affreusement mal. La réalité était toujours plus violente quand on finissait par lui faire face. Ils l'avaient toujours su que cela finirait mal pour eux deux. Mais qui voudrait quitter celui ou celle qui aime ? On se dit que l'on a qu'à profiter du moment présent et ainsi, une fois qu'il sera temps d'y mettre fin, et bien...Il faudra se résigner. Mais c'est faux ! On n'a pas la chance de ne pas connaître la souffrance. On est juste têtu, con, égoïste et trop vaniteux pour admettre que l'on n'est pas assez fort. Certains ont leur fierté, d'autres ont simplement peur. Alors quand on doit prendre une décision, même si ce n'est pas celle que l'on souhaite, on se lance. Il n'y a pas la place pour les regrets et le doute.

« Je-on va trouver une solution. Il doit forcement en avoir une !

\- Sting, je comprends que cela ne soit pas agréable pour vous, mais...

\- Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? »

Rogue avait laissé sa peur de côté. Il comprenait la situation et elle était plus que critique. Son avenir avec son frère, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout à présent, était fortement compromis. Mais il gardait un peu d'espoir, et ce, grâce à sa mère. Celle-ci avait toujours réussi à les sortir des pires problèmes qu'ils aient pu rencontrer dans leur vie. Elle était pleine de ressources et son fort caractère faisait d'elle une femme obstinée et persévérante dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle n'abandonnait jamais !

Alors, c'est avec un regard plus que suppliant, qu'il lui demandait de l'aide.

Celle-ci avait bien reçu le message et malgré ce qu'elle leur avait dit, elle avait quand même su trouver une possibilité qui leur permettrait de vivre ensemble au sein de la société. Or, ils risquaient de ne pas l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, de son côté, elle se maudissait d'avoir pu faire germer dans son esprit une telle idée.

« J'ai peut-être la solution ma-

\- C'est vrai !? Vas-y balance ! S'exclama Sting qui avait repris le dessus.

\- Attends ! Calme-toi, tout abords saches que je suis un peu réticente à l'idée de mettre ceci en place, mais pour commencer dis-moi, vous voulez vraiment passer le reste de votre vie ensemble ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et leur réponse ne tarda pas à arriver aux oreilles de Rébecca.

« Sans aucun doute ! C'est tout ce que l'on demande et que l'on souhaite ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Soit. Donc l'idée à laquelle j'ai pensé serait de modifier les papiers d'identité de l'un d'entre vous. C'est-à-dire changement de nom, lieu de naissance et autres caractéristiques.

\- Euh...C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à pire après t'avoir entendu, ce n'est pas si grave, interrogea Sting.

\- L'un de vous deux ne devra plus être mon fils. »

Le silence était de nouveau apparu, mais cette fois, il emplissait la pièce, une atmosphère lourde, pesante. Comme s'il cherchait à faire disparaître la moindre particule d'air environnante. Mais, au fond d'eux, ses fils n'étaient pas dupes. En réalité, cela dérangeait plus leur mère qu'eux-mêmes. Aucune mère ne voudrait endurer cela. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un bout de papier.

« Maman...je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par...en fait si ! J'ai ma p'tite idée et tu dramatises un peu trop » s'exclama Rogue en lui prenant les mains. « On ne va pas se perdre de vue, ou ne plus s'appeler et je ne sais quels autres trucs bizarres qui s'immiscent dans ton esprit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'aux yeux de la société je ne suis plus ton fils, que tu ne seras plus ma mer-

\- Stop ! »

Rogue s'était retourné d'un coup suite à l'injonction brusque de son frère.

« Quoi ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir interrompu ! C'était super cool et tu as complètement gâché mon ambiance émotion forte !

\- Il n'a pas tort.

\- Oui, bon, hein ! T'en auras d'autres t'inquiète monsieur le sentimental.

\- Crétin !

\- Idiot !

\- Vieux connard !

\- Branleur !

\- Oh ! Tu peux parler ! Sale gaupe !

\- WOW ! STOP ! Sting par pitié viens-en au fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Ah oui. »

Sting plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Ils étaient d'un noir tout ce qui à de plus banale, mais à travers lui, il observait de toute nouvelles nuances. Pas un noir ébène ou le noir d'un caillou quelconque ou encore celui des profondeurs de n'importe quel endroit. C'est le genre de métaphores qui plaît à tout le monde pour décrire quelque chose, mais qui part toujours un peu en couille. En tout cas, pour lui, le regard que pose Rogue sur lui est réconfortant et apaisant. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.

« Rogue, tu veux vraiment que ce soit toi ? Je veux dire, au sujet des papiers, tu veux qu'on change les tiens ? »

Celui-ci regarda son frère avec étonnement. Quelle importance ? Il fallait bien que l'un d'eux le fasse. Et puis, comme il l'avait si bien dit ce n'était que des papiers. Sa mère resterait toujours sa mère. Rébecca. La belle rousse aux yeux verts, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ses mains de peur qu'il lui glisse entre les doigts et qu'il s'évapore...à jamais. Elle est un tontiner mélodrame par moment.

« Personnellement, moi, je m'en contre fou comme de la première Lune ! C'est toi ou moi, alors franchement, on s'en tape, non ?

\- Ok !

\- Attends !? C'est tout ce que cela te fait ?! Je me dévoue, tel le chevalier splendide que je suis ! Et toi, tu dis "Ok" !?

\- Entre nous…» Sting désigna du doit sa mère et lui-même. « On se douter que tu te porterais volontaire. C'est toujours à toi que cela arrive, comme tu le dis, tel un chevalier servant. On a juste à attendre et hop ! « Super Rogue » arrive ! Dit-il les bras embrasant l'air avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es méprisable. Tu es le plus infâme et abject manipulateur que le monde a eu l'audace de créer.

\- Merci pour moi. Lança, blasée, Rébecca.

\- Aller, boude pas, je sais que tu m'aimes quand même.

\- Ha ! Ça reste à voir ! Maman, oublie tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je vais partir loin d'ici, et vivre tel un ermite, à la recherche de la paix intérieure.

\- Mais oui bien sûr...approche.

\- Ne me touche pas ! »

Sting s'était glissé à ses côtés, passant l'un de ses bras dans son dos. À l'aide de sa main posée sur la jambe droite de Rogue, il lui fit tourner la tête pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu restes toujours qu'un sale manipulateur de merde.

\- Héhé, mais t'adore ça ! De plus, cela nous a sortis de bien des situations. »

Pendant que ses deux crétins se disputaient, tel de grands gamins, Rébecca qui était à la première loge de cette scène – un peu trop guimauve à son goût – ne pouvait détourner son regard des deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Ils s'aimaient. Leur façon de se regarder, de se comporter ne trompait pas. Cela ne fit qu'affirmer son choix et la rendre plus déterminer que jamais. Elle devait à tout prix faire en sorte que rien ne s'arrête.

« Bon aller les gars, à table !

\- Hein !? Mais les papiers ? Il y a énormément de chose à mettre en place, s'étaient-ils esclaffés ensemble. »

Ah ! Ils recommençaient. Il arrivait parfois qu'ils parlent en même temps sans s'en rendre compte. Plus jeune, ils enchaînaient les discussions de cette manière, c'était affreux ! Impossible de les arrêter. Avec l'âge, cette manie s'était dissipée, mais il arrivait que, quelques fois, le temps les rattrape. C'était là que l'on remarquait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Par ailleurs, chose qui avait particulièrement perturbé leur mère et bien d'autres, c'est qu'ils avaient beau être des jumeaux, ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment : l'un était brun l'autre blond. Sting, avec ses yeux bleus, avait les traits du visage plus marqué. Il tenait de son père, pas de doute là-dessus. Par contre, Rogue tenait plus d'elle, avec des yeux noirs et ses cheveux de la même couleur, mais d'un noir plus profond, plus intense. Il les détestait. Quand il était petit, tout le monde se moquait de lui. Avec son visage aux airs enfantins et son esprit assez fragile. Par moment, nombre d'entre eux avait profité de lui. Mais son frère avait toujours été là.

Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient ensemble plus fusionnels que jamais. Rébecca s'était pris une bonne claque dans la gueule, même si elle avait deviné avec le temps. Elle n'avait pas pensé que le lien qui s'entrelaçait autour d'eux, était aussi grand et résistant.

« J'ai faim ! Être restée là assise, m'a ouvert l'appétit. Et vous avez vu l'heure ?! Il est 19 heures passées. Aller à la bouffe ! »

Le blond et le brun ne perdirent pas une minute pour courir rejoindre leur mère dans la cuisine. Eux aussi sentaient la faim monter, et on était mardi ! Et le mardi, c'étaient doubles portions de lasagnes maisons !

 _8 ans plus tard._

« Ah ! Je crois que ce sont eux !

\- Laisse chérie, je vais aller leur ouvrir.

\- D'accord merci. »

Un homme, au cheveu brun, déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et s'éclipsa pour aller ouvrir à leurs invités.

« Salut ! Désolé du retard, mais une certaine personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom, a passé trop de temps à s'admirer devant la glace plutôt que de s'activer !

\- Que veux-tu, c'est de ma faute si je suis si sublime ? Tu n'as qu'à te dire que les hommes comme moi doivent se faire désirer. Et ceci demande un minimum d'attention. La perfection n'est pas innée, elle s'acquiert.

\- Ha ha, vous vous portez bien à ce que je vois ! Pas besoin de demander comment va Sting, mais toi Rogue, ça va ?

\- Ça va merci, mais je pense bientôt investir dans « _déshumaniseur_ » ! Et sinon de ton côté Henri, pas trop dur ?

\- Je tiens le coup merci, mais tu connais ta mère...

\- Oh oui, j'ai le même genre d'individu chez moi, dit-il en fixant le crétin blond qui le regardait fièrement et souriant.

\- Je t'en prie, on sait tous que tu ne peux te passer de moi.

\- Normal, j'ai promis à maman de ne pas te jeter aux ordures !

\- Ha la la, vous ne changerez donc jamais !? »

Tous se retournèrent à l'entente de cette voix, qui n'était autre que celle de Rébecca.

« Henri fais-les entrer, le dîner est prêt !

\- Vous avez entendu ? Aller à table ! »

Sur ces mots, les derniers invités – et les uniques convives – s'engagèrent dans la demeure. Sting devança son frère pour aller déposer leurs affaires et offrir les quelques présents de leur précédent voyage. Rogue, quant à lui, était nostalgique. Huit ans, c'était long, et pourtant, ils étaient passés si vite. Désormais, il s'appelait Rogue Galway, originaire du Dakota du Nord, il avait été adopté dans le New Jersey à la suite de la mort de ses parents, à l'âge de 2 ans, dans un accident de voiture.

Aujourd'hui, il était architecte à New-York et son travail ne lui laissait pas une minute. Il devait sans cesse se déplacer et souvent à l'étranger. Mais cela ne posait pas vraiment un quelconque problème pour Sting. En effet son compagnon, travaillant en tant que photographe international pour un magazine de renom, ils avaient su trouver un juste-milieu entre leurs deux carrières, ce qui leur permettait de quasiment travailler ensemble. Il arrivait au jeune blond d'avoir la possibilité d'illustrer, par ses photos, les travaux de Rogue, ce qui faisait qu'ils se suivaient la plus par du temps.

Entre-temps, leur mère s'était trouvé, elle aussi, quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie : Henri, plus connu sous le nom de « Terminator ». Ce type pouvait vous réparer tout et n'importe quoi en même pas une demi-heure, suivant la demande. Il avait rencontré leur mère lors d'une de ses réunions, ou plutôt « percuté ». Rébecca s'était pointée, trempée jusqu'aux os, dans un bâtiment, qui n'était autre que la « Owen Enterprise ». Elle avait débarqué dans la salle de réunion, sous les protestations des secrétaires, et avait proclamé qu'elle offrait 50 $, à celui qui lui réparerait sa voiture dans la minute qui suivait.

Bien entendu, on l'avait renvoyée et c'était en ouvrant la porte de sortie, furibonde, qu'elle avait « percuté » Henri Owen, le patron d'Owen Entreprise lui-même. Leur mère ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'excuser ou de se présenter, qu'elle l'entraînait avec elle en lui disant qu'il devait réparer sa voiture. Après ça, Henri avait été tellement amusé par sa façon d'être si spontanée et je-m'en-foutiste qu'il voulut la revoir absolument.

Maintenant, cela faisait plus de deux ans et demi qu'ils ne se quittaient plus. Mais, bien entendu, pour espérer une cohabitation parfaite entre eux, il fallut lui expliquer la situation. Au début, il lui eut fallu du temps, histoire de s'y faire, mais, comme il le disait, le fait qu'il n'ait jamais vu les deux garçons grandir, qu'il n'ait jamais vécu avec eux, facilitait la chose et ne lui posait aucun souci. En bref : tout allait bien !

Sting et Rogue pouvaient vivre leur vie sans se soucier des jugements haineux et effrayés de la société.

« Tu dors debout maintenant ? S'exclama Sting de retour dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Pardon ? Ah non, je pensais à ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années. On en a fait du chemin.

\- Ha la la mon pauvre chéri, t'es triste ? Tu veux un câlin ?

\- Imbécile ! Je ne suis pas _triste_ ! Mais je ne suis pas contre un câlin. »

Sans attendre Sting vint l'enlacer déposant avec malice ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais un léger raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre.

« Désolée de vous interrompre les _Casanova_ _,_ mais je ne vais pas crier « À table » toute la soirée !

\- Oups, désolé man', lancèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Aller les gars, grouillez-vous ! Sinon vous mangerez les restes ! » Cria Henri depuis le salon.

Suivis de leur mère, les deux jumeaux s'élancèrent à toute allure en direction du festin. Ils n'allaient pas en laisser une miette ! Après tout, on était mardi.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Alors ?!**

Ça vous a plus ? C'est poussé à son summum mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce style, donc dit-moi tout ! Si vous trouvez que c'est abuser ou au contraire que c'est bien etc. Tous les avis sont à prendre en compte

\\(^v^)/

 **Toutes les critiques sont acceptées, bonnes ou mauvaises.**


End file.
